


A Phantom Desire

by Ominous-Anonymous (Ominonymous)



Series: Shuichi x Kokichi [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives and Thieves, Dom Kokichi, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oma Kokichi - Freeform, Saihara Shuichi - Freeform, Sub Shuichi, Women underwear on Male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominonymous/pseuds/Ominous-Anonymous
Summary: Detective Shuichi Saihara finally gets the opportunity he deserves when the notorious Phantom Thief leaves a note for him to come to Hotel Kumasutra and get him. Shuichi jumps on the opportunity to capture the thief, so he rushes over to the Thief's location without a second thought. But little dose he know that is exactly what the Phantom Thief wants. The Phantom Thief's has other plans for the detective





	A Phantom Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Evey one, back with a brand new fic. I'm new to this fandom and excited to contribute into it. My favorite character on the new game is obviously Kokichi. He is so cute and a asshole too. But a cute asshole. Yes, a cute asshole. And i loved his love suite scene so much I had to make something of it. So here is what I came up with. Anyway I hope u enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Shuichi stared intently at the white door, which lead into one a love suite the note from the Phantom Thief he received told him to come. He pulled out the piece of paper that he found taped to his apartment's door, unfolding and reading it one last time just to make sure he was at the right door.

 

_Hello, Mister Detective,_

_It's been awhile since we last spoke. I've been having so much fun having you pursue me. It's very exciting, don't you think Mister Detective? I must always be on your mind for you to pursue for this long, huh. Don't worry, you're always on my mind too Mister Detective. So, I'm giving you the chance to capture me. I'll be at Hotel Kumasutra on the top floor in room A169. Oh, and one more thing. You must come alone, because if I see that you've been followed, and I will know, I'll leave and you'll have to start all over again. So if you understand that, come and get me._

_I'll be waiting._

_Eternally yours, Phantom Thief_

 

So here he was, in front of room A169 at Hotel Kumasutra. He made sure not to mention this to any of his colleagues, especially his partner Kaede. He hated keeping things from here, but he's been investigating the Phantom Thief for the last three months and this was his chance to bring him in. All the clues he's followed, all the riddles he's solved, all lead here.

All for this one criminal who's been eluding the police for months. And this particular criminal has only been interested in him for some reason. He didn't understand why the Phantom Thief was so fascinated in him only, how would he when he didn't understand his own fascination with the mysterious man. Ever since he got on this case he couldn't help but be drawn to him.

He was mischievous like a child but sly like a fox. He was cunning, intelligent and deceitful. All the clues and riddles he left left even Shuichi stomped and struggling to solve, and Shuichi was trained for things like this. But, like always, the closer Shuichi got, the Phantom Thief was able to throw him off of his trail until the next time he struck.

Until this time.

The Phantom Thief was here and giving him the opportunity to capture him. If this was true and not a trap then Shuichi would take that chance. Even if it was a trap, he could at least learn whatever he could about him. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Shuichi reach out for the door knob, turning it and pushing it open… and sitting there in the middle of a large bed was the infamous Phantom Thief himself. The first thing Shuichi noted was that the Phantom Thief wasn't wearing his signature mask.

Shuichi had always thought that the thief was...well...older. This guy–no– kid looked too young to be a wanted criminal. Well, he couldn't judge him just by looks alone since he himself looked young enough to still be in high school even though he was nearly twenty-one. The Phantom Thief looked to be around 15 or 16.

He had an innocent and rather refined face that must've given him advantages growing up, using his looks to get whatever he wanted probably. His short purple hair fell over his face in waves. His large eyes were a dark purple like his hair. He would have looked like any other kid if it weren't for the sly and seductive grin curving his pouty pink lips. Lips that looked as soft as silk. But it was his eyes that made Shuichi weary.

They were the eyes of someone deceitful, sly and overall dangerous. Shuichi knew from experience that the Phantom Thief was highly intelligent judging by the riddles and hidden clues he left behind to confuse the law enforcement. He showed his skills time and time again when he managed to elude the police for months.

But not today...

Today he wasn't getting away this time. Shuichi squared his shoulders and, confidently, stepped further into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Just in case the kid tried to make a break for it. Both Detective and Thief stared the other down, waiting.

As they waited Shuichi took the time to survey the room for any possible escape routes. The room was covered in pink wallpaper with intricate swirls and designs. The lights were dimmed and soft music could be heard playing in the background. Probably to set a certain mood since it was a love hotel after all. The air smelled of vanilla and something else as sweet but he couldn't identity it.

As he looked closer he noticed that the room was split into three parts. The first being the bed area which was sat in the middle of the room with a mechanical horse circling the bed. On its left was a bath area with a rather large tub and a slide overtop it. And on the right side was an area that looked like something right out of a BDSM magazine.

Shuichi quickly tore his eyes away from that area to land back on the Phantom Thief, who was still leering at him. It was starting to make him uncomfortable. The silence stretched on for a few more seconds before the kid decided to speak up.

Which made Shuichi’s breath hitch at the silky smooth sound of the others voice, “Aww man, it's been awhile since I landed into trouble like this.” The purple haired boy said in a rather bored tone. Shuichi raised a brow at that, “...trouble?” Shuichi inquired, shifting his stance.

“Yeah, trouble. Trapping me in a place like this... that's very like you Mister Detective.” The Phantom Thief said twirling a lock of his purple hair, looking off to the side. _But you were the one who said to come here._ Shuichi thought, but said nothing, eyeing the boy. “But I won't tell you where I hid the stolen gem! Torture won't work either, y’know!” the kid exclaimed, eyes sparkling with unrestrained mischief.

Shuichi's eyes widened in shock at the implications of torture almost causing him to choke on his saliva, “I-Im not going to torture you! What exactly do you think a detective _does?_ ” Shuichi demanded.

“You're planning on tyin’ and roughin’ up my body aren't you? That's why this bed's here, huh?” He asked, sticking out his bottom lip in an adorable pout, big eyes watering as if he was going to start crying any second. Holding up his hands, Shuichi tried to reason, “N-No, no, you've got it all wrong!” He said feeling sweat run down the nape of his neck and down his spine.

 _Whoa...it's getting pretty warm in here._ Shuichi wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, pulling at the collar of his shirt. Maybe he should have worn something lighter. “Eh? But isn't that what happens to a Phantom Thief when they're caught?” He said, tilting his head to the side, imitating a cute and confused puppy. Shuichi blushed at the thought. _Ugh, this was the second time I called him cute. Ah, why did he have to be a cute kid? This could have been so much easier if the Phantom Thief was some wrinkly old guy._ Shuichi thought.

“But y'know, if you're into some craaazy Kinks, even I won't be able to keep up.” the kid said. Shuichi's cheeks burned at that, “I said you got it all wrong—” _no...wait a minute. We shouldn't be arguing, I should calm down and play along until I find an opening._ “I'm not going to do anything to ya. From here on out you're the cops’ problem. If you're trying to rile me up to get yourself a chance to escape… No dice, Kokichi Oma.” Shuichi said with a triumphant grin at the look of surprise that flashed across the purple haired boy's face.

The expression was soon replaced with a pleased look, his sly grin stretching even more across his face. “Oh, figured it out already? Geeeez, I was willing to let you do whatever you want to me...since I love you, Shuichi Saihara…” Kokichi admitted, smirking smugly at Shuichi's astonished expression.

Shuichi's heart almost stopped at the mention of his own name. _How did–?_ “But wow, you even researched my name! My identity is bare and naked, for your eyes only!” Kokichi voice turned husky at the end causing Shuichi to stiffen at the lascivious tone. “How...did you know my name?” Shuichi asked choosing to ignore the heated look the boy was giving him.

Kokichi giggled as if the question was amusing to him. Maybe it was and this was all a big game to him _._ “Well, looking up your name was a piece of cake!” Kokichi said, bouncing excitedly on the bed. As quick as a lightning bolt, Kokichi's mood shifted.

Gone was the excited expression and in its place was a more serious one. “But If you're not going to do anything, then maybe I will” before Shuichi's mind had time to process what Kokichi said, the kid leapt from the bed and was across the room and in front of the detective in a matter of seconds, his grin stretching across his pale face. “Ah, hey!” Shuichi exclaimed as he was slammed back against the door with enough force to knock the wind out if him. Kokichi pressed the length of his much smaller body against Shuichi's, pinning him there.

 _Shit, despite his size, he's stronger than I thought._ Shuichi's thought as his body went stiff. His pulse quickening, his breathing becoming more ragged and his face felt hot at the invasion of his personal space. Feeling how tense Shuichi became, Kokichi reassured him in a soft voice, “No need to be scared... What did you think I was gonna do to ya?” Kokichi asked, trailing a finger down Shuichi's clothed chest. Shuichi shuttered at the finger running down his chest, “Ah, I'm simply being cautious. We aren't exactly friends, Kokichi…” Shuichi stated.

 _Yeah, I'm a detective and you're a criminal, there can't be anything between us_. Shuichi's response only made Kokichi giggle cutely. “Geez, don't be so cold to me. You've been chasing after me for so long,” Kokichi said, pressing a kiss to Shuichi's chest. A hot blush stained Shuichi's cheeks at the action. “The stealing part doesn't excite me as much as being pursued by you, y'know? Don't you feel the same Shuichi? You weren't bored playing with me, were you?” Kokichi says while looking up at the detective through his thick long eyelashes, violet eyes dark and hooded.

Shuichi swallowed the excess saliva that had flooded his mouth while he averted his gaze away from Kokichi's dark and beautiful violet eyes.

“Ah, well, I wouldn't say—”

“Well, I don't care what you think anyway!” Kokichi interrupted causing Shuichi to let out a breathy chuckle, “…Because you just do as you please, don't you, Kokichi?” Shuichi queries.

Kokichi placed his chin on the suit covered chest looking up at the interesting detective that has been a constant thing in his life. The detective was certainly something else. “Are you mad because I toyed with you? Don't worry. I'm always thinking about you! You're always trying your best to catch me. I really have to give it my all to win.” Kokichi purred, licking his lips to elicit a response from the detective.

“You seem to be rather enjoying this… for a cornered Criminal.” Shuichi said, pointedly looking anywhere but those glistening pink lips. “Cuz the game not over yet. Hey, Shuichi… What would you do if I told you that I _wanted_ you to catch me?” Kokichi says while pressing closer to Shuichi. Shuichi bit his bottom lip, preventing a groan from slipping out. “Huh?” Was Shuichi's intelligent response.

His brain was turning to mush, He was getting dizzy from Kokichi’s intoxicating smell. The vanilla scent wafting off of him in wave, it seeming to get stronger with every passing second. He was so far into his mind that he almost didn't catch Kokichi's next words, “There's a transmitter on my body, so my friends probably had this place surrounded already. Nee-heehee…looks like you'll be the one getting all tied and roughed up, Shuichi!”

“Th-That's not…” …possible...right? It couldn't be. Shuichi was taken off guard by Kokichi's words, but then he remembered that Kokichi was a thief which means he probably lies constantly. _So that meant he was probably lying about the tracker and his friends surrounding the building. Yeah. I'm positive he's lying right now._ “Kokichi… Your lies don't work on me.” Shuichi said confidently, gently pushing Kokichi away so he could move and pin Kokichi to the door. Surprisingly, Kokichi let himself be pinned without a much of a fight.

After a pause Shuichi released Kokichi and moved back to create some distance between himself and the shorter boy, moving to stand between Kokichi and the bed. “Aawww… you’re not shaken up at all. I thought you would be more excited. That's too bad... I really wanted your eyes to be on me…” Kokichi said leaning back against the door dark eyes roaming the length of the detectives body.

Shuichi had to raise a brow at that, “I thought...you didn't care about how I felt…?” Shuichi questioned, not understanding what Kokichi's thought process was like. Kokichi just hummed while twirling a lock of his purple hair, looking at Shuichi through his lashes, “That was a lie. Y’know...since I'm a liar,” He said, shrugging a slim shoulder. Before Shuichi could respond Kokichi continued over him.

“But, when I said I wanted you to catch me... That was definitely not a lie.” All of a sudden Kokichi's entire demeanor changed from completely lax to thrumming with pure lust. The change was so quick and sudden Shuichi had to take a couple steps back. “what do you mean…?” he inquired, sweating from the sudden heat that surrounded him. Kokichi's lecherous grin was back at full force, “it means…” he said, pushing himself from the door, taking slow stalking steps towards the stunned detective,

“You can do whatever you want to me. And that's the truth.” Kokichi said breathlessly, voice low and dripping with pure lust. The only kind of lust you have for someone that you really wanted with or without their consent. Shuichi swallowed uneasily, taking steps back away from the shorter boy, chest feeling tight, it was getting much harder to breathe properly. The sexual tension in the air so thick and heavy you could have cut it with a knife. What was Kokichi thinking? Was he… no. He couldn't be thinking about doing something like that.

Shuichi was much bigger then he was, he could fight him off. But despite his size, Kokichi seemed much stronger then he looked. Kokichi kept advancing slowly, arms hidden behind his back, “Come... Play with me... Let's do a lot more together…” Kokichi moved towards Shuichi at a leisurely pace, his slim hips swaying slightly, voice like liquid sex being poured down his body. Shuichi gasped at the hungry look in Kokichi's dark eyes.

He's never had someone…anyone look at him with such hunger in their eyes like Kokichi was doing right now. It was unnerving and exciting at the same time. If Kokichi really was going to do something, Shuichi didn't think he would even want to stop him. And that was a very scary thought.

For every step Kokichi took, Shuichi took one back, but his foot hit the bed causing him to stumble slightly. “Kokichi…” Shuichi gasped out, but Kokichi wasn't listening at all. He pushed Shuichi hard onto the bed and straddled his lap, grasping Shuichi's wrist in a vice like grip with his smaller, softer and stronger hands in a vice like grip. Pinning his hands above his head, Kokichi leaned forward so their faces were inches apart.

“And I think I know just what we can do.” Kokichi whisper hotly, his warm breath caressing the shell of Shuichi's sensitive ear. Blushing a lovely pink, Shuichi shut his eyes tight waiting for Kokichi to get whatever he was thinking over with, but nothing came, until... *CLICK!*

Shuichi's eyes shot open at the sound of his wrist being secured to the headboard with... handcuffs!? What _the hell? Where–How did he–_ all thoughts were cut off at the feel of butter soft lips pressing firmly against his. Shuichi grunted at the force of the kiss. He tried to turn away but Kokichi's hands were too strong, holding his face in place.

Shuichi twisted his body to and fro hoping to knock the smaller body off somehow, but Kokichi held firm, grounding his ass down on Shuichi's lap, ceasing all attempts to throw him off. Shuichi groaned, mouth opening on an inhale. Kokichi seized the opportunity to shove his tongue in his mouth.

Moaning at the warm wet feel of another guy's tongue in his mouth, Shuichi gave up his struggling to relish in the feel of finally kissing someone. Although, Kokichi not being his first choice for his first kiss. Even though it was his first time he could tell Kokichi was good at this.

 _Who else has Kokichi done with this? Did he do this with anyone he found interesting? Was kissing the only thing he's done or had he gone further then this?_ A flash of jealousy shot through Shuichi's nerves, making him pull at the handcuffs securing him to the bed. 

After a moment of Kokichi shoving his tongue down  his throat, Kokichi pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their kissed swollen lips. Kokichi licked the string away smirking smugly down at the bound and red cheeked detective. “Mmm, that was easier than I thought. You must have really liked me to give in so easily. Nee-heehee… I'm going to have so much fun playing with you~” Kokichi whispered huskily, giving an experimental roll of his hips to elicit a moan from the detective. Shuichi gasped.

The feeling wasn't foreign, but he had always been alone in his room with his own hand. He never thought he would have someone, especially a wanted criminal, giving him such pleasure. Shuichi pushed his hips up, raising Kokichi slightly off the bed. Kokichi responded by grinding down, hard, on Shuichi's hard-on. Moaning in unison, they both set a steady rhythm. Kokichi grinding down as Shuichi pushed up.

After a couple of minutes of dry humping each other, Kokichi seized his movements and climbed off of Shuichi. Shuichi whimpered at the loss of friction. Opening his eyes he didn't realize were closed, Shuichi watched as Kokichi walked over to a wall mounted radio system.

He fiddled with it for a while before finding the station he wanted. Shuichi raised a brow at the sound of slow, sensual music pouring out the hidden speakers stationed around the room. Kokichi turned to face the bound detective, grinning seductively at him. Shuichi's eyes widen when Kokichi began swirling his hips to the beat of the music. Hand gliding across his clothed chest, running down his slim waist and hips, before moving back up and undoing his checkered scarf.

As the fabric fell gently to the floor, he then sucked his middle finger into his mouth, letting it glide across his plump bottom lip. Images of sucking and biting that lip raced through Shuichi lust muddled mind, causing him to moan aloud, his hips jerking up in the air, wanting the pleasurable friction he craved from the other. Kokichi only chucked at Shuichi's desperation.

The Phantom Thief then began slowly taking off his shirt, undoing the clasps at his wrists and elbows, unbuttoning the buttons. He then proceeded to turn his back to Shuichi, letting the corner of his white shirt slide down to reveal a pale milky white shoulder.

Kokichi locked eyes with Shuichi over his shoulder, letting the shirt slide down his body and to the floor. Kokichi wasted no time in undoing his belt, pulling it through the loops. Letting that clatter to the floor as well. He contacted the move his body to the beat of the music, the sound of a button and zipper being undone echoed in the room.

Shuichi was stunned into silence at the sight of the Phantom Thief stripping in front of him. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it with his wrists being handcuffed. Focusing his attention back to the show in front of him, Shuichi could feel a hot blushed blossoming across his face and down his chest. Kokichi had his back arched, both hands gripping the waistband of his pants, dark eyes watching Shuichi's every reaction.

As if finding what he wanted from Shuichi, Kokichi preceded to tug his pants down to reveal that he was wearing… a black satin thong? Shuichi could've came right there at the sight of Kokichi porcelain white ass in a silky thong. What was it made of. Was it cotton? No. It had to be silk, satin? Yeah… it was satin.

Fuck! He just wanted to grab and knead the supple flesh of the youngers pert ass. Spreading his cheeks apart to get to that tight pink ring of muscle. First he would use his fingers, one by one until he had four fingers knuckle deep. Then he'd use his tongue to relax him, taking his time to taste and stretch him even more after that he will plunge his cock—Holy hell...

Where were all these dirty thoughts coming from? He's never thought things this obscene before. Ahh… it was all the Phantom Thief's fault. Him and his perfect ass. Shuichi clenched his eyes shut tight, not wanting Kokichi's sinful ass, that jiggled ever so slightly when he moved, to corrupt him any further.

His self restraint was short lived at the velvety sound of Kokichi's voice calling to him. Cracking open one eye, which he regretted almost immediately, to see the purple haired boy facing the bed and looking right at him. Shuichi squirmed under the scrutiny. “Do you like what you see?” Kokichi ask shyly, like this was the first time he's ever done this. Wait–Was this the first time doing something Like this? He was so confident before, what happened. He looked so nervous now, his cheeks were flushed, his head lowered so his hair fell over his face so he was looking at him through purple strands of hair.

Shuichi shifted his position before saying something to reassure the other, “Kokichi… we don't have to do this if you're not comfortable. Undo these handcuffs and we can just sit and talk, okay?” Shuichi said, giving his best convincing smile. Kokichi only response was his mocking laughter.

“Nee-heehee… you actually fell for it! You are so gullible Mister Detective. Wow, you actually thought I was some scared little virgin who didn't know what he was doing, huh?” He said as he continued to laugh at Shuichi's expense. Shuichi glared hatefully at the other, wishing his hands were free so he could strangle the boy. “Well, you might've been right about the virgin part. But trust me when I tell you Mister Detective,” Kokichi said while returning to straddle Shuichi's lap. Leaning down so his lips were right next to his ear.

“I know exactly what I'm doing...” He whispered hotly, licking a stripe up the shell of Shuichi's ear. Shuichi’s body shuttered, his heart thumping in his chest. He felt hot, too hot actually. He was wearing too much clothing. He needed to be naked. He needed to feel Kokichi's skin against his. As if reading his mind, Kokichi began slowly undoing his white button up.

Taking his sweet time in doing so.

With every bit of skin revealed, Kokichi placed searing hot kisses to that part of him. Kokichi continued like that until he got impatient and ripped the rest of his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere and scattering across the bed spread.

There was silence, besides the soft music, in which Kokichi just stared open mouthed at Shuichi exposed torso, hand exploring the expanse of hard muscle, starting at his sculpted chest and down his chiseled abdominal muscles.

Now Shuichi wasn't a lazy guy, quite the opposite actually. He was always on the move solving cases left and right, day in and day out. Only having little to no time to stop and relax. The times he did have to himself was spent with his best friends at the gym to look the part of the proclaimed Ultimate Detective.

A title he still thought he didn't deserve when there was someone else way better with this than he was. “So beautiful... Your clothes really don't do you justice, Shuichi. You could get anyone you wanted if you didn't cover up all these muscles. What a shame.” Kokichi mused, hands still exploring Shuichi's body. Shuichi blushed, bashfully hiding his face in his arm. He never did do well in taking compliments.

They always made him blush and break out into a cold sweat. Shuichi was pulled from his thought at Kokichi undoing his belt. Pulling the leather out of the belt loops and tossing it to the side. The sound of the metal buckle sounding deafening to his ears. He then worked on the button and zipper.

After doing that, Kokichi paused as if lost in thought, staring intently at the prominent bulge in his jeans. Shuichi made to ask if he was okay but remembered when he was laughed at a couple minutes ago in thinking he was scared. So he kept his mouth closed and waited to see what Kokichi would do next. As if making up his mind on what to do, Kokichi proceeded to slide down Shuichi's lap, reaching into his pants and pulling out his semi erect cock.

“Fuck…” Kokichi breathed, violet eyes glued to his manhood. “You're...much bigger than I thought.” Kokichi muttered in astonishment. And for the first since the display from earlier, Kokichi looked genuinely nervous this time. His confident grin was gone and in its place was an anxiousness that, honestly, didn't fit him. He was supposed to be self-assured, cunning and astute. Not apprehensive, timid and shy. He did all that work to get him to this point he should at least finish what he started.

“Hey...uh...are you going to gawk at it all night, or are you going to finish what you started?” Shuichi asked with a teasing lilt to his voice, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, hoping that it would instill that confidence he came to know Kokichi possessed. “S-Shut up!” Kokichi stuttered, giving the thick appendage a firm squeeze. “ssss–shit!” Gasped Shuichi, thrusting his hips in the tight grip Kokichi had around his cock. “Yeah, you like that?” Kokichi said all the while stroking Shuichi slowly, small hand barely wrapping all around him. Kokichi gasped softly as the detective swelled to a full on erection in his hand.

“Shit…. It's even bigger when it's fully hard.” Kokichi muttered under his breath, purple eyes focused as he stared transfixed at the impressive length of the usually calm and serious detective. A bead of precum gathered at the tip as he continued to run his small hand up and down hard flesh. Chancing a glance up at the bound detective, Kokichi stuck out his tongue, licking a wet hot stripe across the tip of Shuichi's cock, gathering up the clear liquid on his tongue all the while while watching Shuichi's face for a reaction.

Shuichi had his head turned away from Kokichi's calculating eyes, face as red as a beet, moaning at the new sensation of hit wetness running across his sensitive tip. sweat rolling down the curve of his jaw.

Liking the reactions from his beloved, Kokichi, feeling brave, took the flushed head into his mouth and sucked.

HARD!

The sounds Shuichi made Kokichi couple his efforts to hear that sound again. It was a mix between a pleasured whine and a pained whimper. It was the most arousing sound he's ever heard. He could feel his own hardness dampening the front of his thong, staining the dark silk a darker color.

Using the hand that wasn't busy working Shuichi's shaft to push the front of his underwear to the side so his own hardness was free of it's confinement. Kokichi stroked his length in time with his other hand. Working both simultaneously, he bobbed his head up and down on the head Shuichi's cock. With every downstroke, Kokichi took more and more into his mouth. Shuichi squirmed at the wet heat surrounding the sensitive crown of his cock. Kokichi's tongue swiping repeatedly across his tip and the underside, gathering the precum that constantly leaked from it.

“Ah… Ohhh–fuck! Koki–chi!” Shuichi moaned. Shuichi tugged desperately at the handcuffs restraining his wrists, wanting to touch, feel, caress, anything! He needed to do something with his hands. Shuichi balled his fist, blunt fingernails cutting crescent moons into his palms. Shuichi looked down to see Kokichi touching himself. Fuck! Kokichi was getting off on blowing him. It was the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Kokichi had gotten about three inches of his cock into his mouth.

Whatever he couldn't take he stroked the rest with his hand. Shuichi could feel the familiar heat gathering in his abdomen, spreading down to his balls and tingling the tips of his fingers. “ko–kichi! Wait wait…. I'm gonna–” but Kokichi wasn't listening, too caught up in what he was doing to listen to Shuichi's pleas. Like a bomb dropping, a toe curling sensation shoot through Shuichi's body **,** causing his whole body to seize up as he came in powerful spurts.

Kokichi grunt as the first shot hit the back of his throat. (Kokichi was glad he practiced beforehand on one of his toys back home to control his gag reflex or they would have had quite the mess to clean up.) Swallowing quickly, Kokichi was more prepared for second which was even more forceful as the thick liquid filled his mouth. Kokichi did his best to swallow as much as he could, only some drops were able to escape, running down his chin and staining the duvet. Shuichi's body, after a couple deep inhales of much needed oxygen, Shuichi finally calmed down.

Kokichi sucked gently on the softening prick, only stopping when Shuichi's pained groans started to get more vocal. Pulling off with a lewd *POP* Kokichi leaned back on his hunches, wiping off the cum that dribbled down his chin with his finger, sucking the digit into his mouth. Licking his dry lips, Shuichi watched transfixed at the others slightly swollen plump red lips glossy with cum and saliva. “Hmm, tastes kinda sweet and a little salty. Not the best combination but it was worth the effort. Next time I'll try to deepthroat you.” Kokichi said tucking his soft cock back into his thong.

In that moment, Shuichi could feel the warm wetness of Kokichi's cum drying on his inner thigh... _Wait!? Next time?_ “Whoa…w-who said anything about a next time!?” Shuichi exclaimed. Kokichi only giggled,

“oh, my beloved Shuichi. Now that I've gotten to finally taste you, I can't let this be a one time thing.” Kokichi said crawling back on Shuichi's lap. Shuichi squirmed uncomfortably since his dick was still sensitive. Kokichi placed his hands on Shuichi's pecks and leaned down so their noses we're almost touching. “but time, right now, is not on my side. So I'll have to be leaving here before my friends start to worry, and I know you don't want to have to deal with them in the state you are in right now, riiight? They can be a little… hard to deal with, trust me.” Kokichi explained in an all to chipper voice, grin stretching his lips across his pale face.

“B-But–” shuichi didn't get to finish that thought because Kokichi was kissing him again. Shuichi gasped, allowing Kokichi's tongue to enter his mouth. Shuichi grimaced at the taste of himself on Kokichi's tongue but ignored it in favor of kissing the infamous Phantom Thief. Shuichi was really starting to enjoy the way Kokichi kissed until a sharp pain pierced his neck. “Ouch..! Wha– oh shi...”

All the feeling in shuichi's body was gone. Shuichi felt light headed and dizzy, his limbs going numb as what whatever was jammed into his neck acted fast. “Nee-heehee… don't worry my beloved Shuichi. It's nothing lethal, just a drug I came up with that'll knock you out for a few hours. Although this is the first time I'm testing it. Oh well. The room is paid for so you should wake up by tomorrow.” Kokichi shrugged half-heartedly, climbing off Shuichi and gathering up his discarded clothes.

“Wh-Where a-a-are y-you g-g-going?” Shuichi tried saying but his tongue felt heavy in his own mouth, like it was weighed down with fifty pound weights. “Oh, I'm heading back to my base. I've got to put this gem up on the black market, y’know. Can't let all my efforts go to waste. Having you here was just to celebrate yet another successful heist.” Kokichi explained while pulling up his pants.

After getting dressed Kokichi turned back to Shuichi. He studied the motionless body of the detective for a moment before reaching into his pocket and retrieving a small key. Making his way over to Shuichi he undid the handcuffs and lowered the detectives arms to his side. “Even though I'd love to spend more time playing with you Mister Detective, I have very important things to do.” Kokichi said,placing a chaste kiss on the detectives parted lips before walking away towards the door.

“Ko...ki...chi, s-stop r-r-right t-there!” Kokichi turned to see the detective struggling to his feet, using the bed as support. _You never cease to amaze me every time Mister Detective._ Kokichi thought turning away from Shuichi. Shuichi tried to give Chase, but his knees were too weak as he tumbled off the bed. _Dammit! They were mortal enemies in this game of cat-and-mouse, but still, Kokichi couldn't be leaving… it wasn't supposed to end like this!_ Shuichi caught himself wishing the other would stay. _Maybe this was for the best. Maybe we were destined to keep chasing each other. Me far behind him while he was so much further ahead. Damnit!_

Shuichi, using the little bit of strength he had left and pulled himself onto the bed and laid watching Kokichi put on his checkered scarf. Once Kokichi finished he turned to Shuichi one last time, “Nee-heehee... that was pretty fun, the most fun I've had in awhile. Well, See ya, Shuichi. I'll think of a more exciting game for the next time. So make sure you excite me again too.” He said as he turned his back to Shuichi with a flourish then placed his hand on the door and left the room, leaving Shuichi to dwell on what the fuck did he just get himself into.

  
The End… or is it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment down below and tell me what you thought if there are any errors or spelling mistakes please let me know too. If you want a part 2 let me know in the comments and if I get enough people wanting a sequel I will write it as quickly as I can.


End file.
